sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Circus (Britney Spears album)
| recorded = November 8, 2006; April–September 2008 | studio = |hlist=true| *Legacy Studios *Sony Music Studios (New York City, New York) *Chalice Recording Studios *Conway Recording Studios *Sunset Studios *The Underlab *Train Tracks Studios (Los Angeles, California) *Glenwood Place Studios (Burbank, California) *Frou Frou Central (London, England) *Bloodshy & Avant Studios *Maratone Studios (Stockholm, Sweden) }} | genre = Pop | length = | label = Jive Records | producer = | prev_title = Blackout | prev_year = 2007 | next_title = The Singles Collection | next_year = 2009 | misc = }} Circus is the sixth studio album by American singer Britney Spears. It was released on November 28, 2008 through Jive Records. Looking to transition from her "darker and more urban" fifth studio album Blackout (2007), Spears wanted to make her next project "a little bit lighter". She recorded the album during the summer of 2008, after her much-publicized personal struggles saw her placement under a temporary conservatorship earlier that year. As executive producers, Larry Rudolph and Teresa LaBarbera Whites enlisted collaborators including Spears' longtime colleague Max Martin and Nate "Danja" Hills. Upon its release, Circus received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who complimented its production but were ambivalent towards its lyrical content. It debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with first-week sales of over 505,000 copies, making it her fifth album to reach the top of the chart. Four singles were released from the album, three of which became international hits. Its lead single "Womanizer" peaked atop the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and registered as the largest jump to the top of the chart at the time after debuting at number ninety-six. It became Spears's best-selling song in the country since "...Baby One More Time", and received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Dance Recording at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards (2010). The second and third singles "Circus" and "If U Seek Amy" peaked at numbers three and nineteen in the country, respectively. Consequentially, Circus became Spears's second album after her debut effort ...Baby One More Time (1999) to have two top-ten singles and three top-twenty singles, also being her first to have two top-five singles in the United States along with five charting songs on the Billboard Hot 100. To promote the album, Spears embarked on a concert tour titled The Circus Starring Britney Spears, which commenced in March 2009. Background and development |width = 25% |align = left }} During the summer of 2008, it was confirmed that Spears was in the process of recording her sixth studio album. With the album's announcement came the additional confirmation of the involvement of producers Sean Garrett, Guy Sigsworth, Danja and Bloodshy & Avant. During its development, Garrett and vocal producer Jim Beanz complimented Spears's work ethic after her much-publicized personal struggles the previous year. Spears chose to write much of the material for the album and worked to develop a more pop-influenced record with collaborators she had worked with earlier in her career. She stated that Circus marked the longest time she had spent recording an album, adding, "I think it is more urban ... I'm writing every day, right here at the piano in this living room" and also described the album as her best work to date. Producer Claude Kelly discussed the album's initial lack of concept saying, "When I went in with Luke we knew we were going to maybe write something for Britney, but there was no concept, it was just knowing her style and knowing what she does. Max Martin, who produced Spears' debut single "...Baby One More Time", produced "If U Seek Amy" for the album. The Outsyders, an Atlanta-based production team, produced the album's first single, while Fernando Garibay worked on two bonus songs for Spears. Danja reported that he worked on the tracks at Chalice Recording Studios in Los Angeles, and Spears recorded them at Glenwood Place Studios in Burbank; the Canadian trio Let's Go to War co-wrote and produced the track "Mmm Papi". Lil Jon, Rodney Jerkins, Sean Garrett, and Taio Cruz announced they were working with Spears, though their songs weren't included on the official track listing. Bonus track and the fourth single from the album "Radar" was, since it was included on Spears's previous studio album Blackout (2007), recorded on November 8, 2006, the day after Spears filed for divorce from Kevin Federline, at Sony Music Studios in New York City. Spears commented of the album's title: "I like the fact that you're always on the edge of your seat when you're at a circus. You're never bored ... You're just really engulfed in what's going on around you. And you want to know what's going to happen next." Music and lyrics " during The Circus Starring Britney Spears in 2009]] Circus has been described as a sequel to Spears's fifth studio album Blackout. She described the album as "lighter" than Blackout, which was more urban sounding. Its "fiery" and "confrontational" lyrics have been also compared to those of its predecessor. The album has been compared to the works of Janet Jackson, Eurythmics, New Order and the songwriting of Prince, Leiber & Stoller and Phil Spector. Circus incorporates themes that were acknowledged in Spears's earlier work. "Circus" and "Kill the Lights" discuss fame, which was previously seen in "Piece of Me", while "Womanizer" and "Shattered Glass" talk about a womanizing man. Circus opens with its lead single "Womanizer". It features synth sirens with a repetitive chorus, and lyrically discusses a cheating man; it was described by Spears as a girl anthem. "Circus" addresses her feelings as an entertainer and performing, highlighted in the lines "All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus / When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus". Its electronic dance elements were compared to those of Spears's earlier single "Break the Ice". The ballad "Out from Under" incorporates acoustic guitar backings, and has gathered comparisons to her track "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman". "Kill the Lights" is a dance-pop song that talks about Spears's conflict with paparazzi. Critics noted similarities to the works of Madonna as well as Spears's own "Piece of Me". "Shattered Glass" utilizes dark electronic beats and details a non-repairable relationship. "If U Seek Amy" integrates "glam-rave" elements with traditional pop styles; it gained controversy for its double entendre, where the title sounds phonetically like "F-U-C-K me". The electropop track "Unusual You" deals with a woman finding unexpected love. It has been compared to musical themes from the 1980s and 1990s, and has been noted as a "pulsating ballad", with the song also drawing comparisons to the "shimmering waterfall mood first popularized by Janet Jackson". "Blur", which features Spears singing in a lower register, sees the inclusion of urban influences, and lyrically recalls the morning after a party with lyrics "Can't remember what I did last night/I gotta get my head right, where the hell am I? Who are you? What'd we do last night?"; it drew similarities to Spears' song "Early Mornin" from In the Zone. "Mmm Papi" draws elements from a 1960s go-go rock guitar and Latin-pop dance hall themes. Despite its "fun" nature, it was criticized for appearing to "revisit the Lolita persona of "…Baby One More Time". It has been suggested that its lyrics deal with either Spears's father Jamie or paparazzo Adnan Ghalib. "Mannequin" is a dance-pop song with a trip hop influence; while being noted for its "risky" and "futuristic" nature, it has also been suggested that Spears's vocals sounded "lifeless". "Lace and Leather" gained comparisons to "Control era Janet Jackson", Prince, and Vanity 6's works from the 1980s and featured a then-unknown Kesha as a backing vocalist. "My Baby", described as having a "faux-Janet Jackson vocal", was written by Spears about her two sons Sean Preston and Jayden James Federline. Release and promotion Circus was initially scheduled to be released worldwide on December 2, 2008, Spears's twenty-seventh birthday. However, after unauthorized online leaks, imeem began streaming the album from their website on November 25. The album shared a release date with the similarly titled album The Circus by British group Take That. Both standard and deluxe editions of the album were released in Europe on November 28, 2008 and in the United States on December 2, 2008. To promote the album, Jive Records set up a hotline where fans could leave a message for Spears, some of which received a return phone call from her. Some songs were previewed through the website of the New York radio station WKTU and Amazon.com. MTV aired a ninety-minute long documentary Britney: For the Record on November 30, 2008, documenting her return to her career. In May 2009, Jive's official website held a Britney Spears Global Fan-Fiction Contest, which required a fan to submit a two-hundred-word story based on one of the songs from Circus. The public were allowed to vote for their favorite short story which would be produced into an animated music video. The winning story was based on the song "Kill the Lights"; the video premiered on July 27, 2009. Spears's live comeback began on November 6, 2008 with a cameo appearance at the Dodger Stadium show of Madonna's Sticky & Sweet Tour (2008–09). Midway through the performance of "Human Nature", Spears joined Madonna on stage. The week prior to the album's release, Spears performed in several countries as a part of the Circus Promo Tour. On November 27, 2008, Spears performed "Womanizer" live at the 2008 Bambi Awards in Offenburg, Germany, where she received an award for Best International Pop Star. In addition, she performed the song on Star Academy in France the following day and on The X Factor in the United Kingdom on November 29. Her performance on The X Factor was watched by an average of 11,880,000 citizens in the United Kingdom. Spears premiered her second single "Circus" on the Big Apple Circus at the Good Morning America in New York City, and also performed "Womanizer" on December 2, 2008 which coincided with her twenty-seventh birthday and the release of Circus. On December 16, 2008, she performed on NTV Japan's-3000 Best Artist of 2008. Tour " during The Circus Starring Britney Spears in 2009]] While performing on Good Morning America on December 2, 2008, Spears announced her fifth worldwide concert tour, titled The Circus Starring Britney Spears. She first revealed the first leg of twenty-five dates in the United States and two in the United Kingdom. Her longtime manager Larry Rudolph stated that the tour would "blow people's minds and promises to show Britney's fans something they will never forget", later adding, "she goes full-speed the whole show — about an hour and a half. It's pretty intense. This is a full-blown, full-out Britney Spears show, It is everything everybody expects from her — and more!" Spears also expressed excitement in including songs from Blackout into the setlist, as she didn't tour to promote it. The tour began on March 3, 2009 in New Orleans' New Orleans Arena and finished on November 29, 2009 in Adelaide's Adelaide Entertainment Centre. There were four legs of the tour, visiting North America twice, and others being Europe and Australia. The stage was composed of three rings and set in-the-round to resemble an actual circus. Fashion designers Dean and Dan Caten created the costumes. A giant cylinder screen was set above the stage to showcase videos and backdrops. Effects were provided by Solotech. The setlist was composed generally from her albums In the Zone, Blackout and Circus. In June 2009, Britney announced she would tour Australia for the first time; she was also rumored to tour South America, though her manager Adam Leber denied this despite their efforts to do so. Controversy arose during the Australian leg of the tour after several fans walked out of the performances due to Spears's alleged lip-synching; such claims were later denied by Spears's management and promoters. The tour was ranked as the fourth highest-grossing tour of the year in North America, becoming the highest-grossing tour of the year by a solo artist. In February 2010, Pollstar released their Top 50 Worldwide Concert Tours of 2009; The Circus Starring Britney Spears was ranked as the fifth highest-grossing tour worldwide of the year, with a gross of $131.8 million. In May 2010, Hollyscoop ranked the tour at the fifth position in their 15 Most Profitable Female Tours Ever list. Singles "Womanizer" was released on September 26, 2008 as the album's lead single. The song was met with positive response from critics, who complimented its hook and empowering lyrics and deemed it as a return of form and a "comeback" single for Spears. Womanizer debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number ninety-six before jumping to number one the next week. The song broke the record for the largest leap to any position. The record was later broken by Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You". The song is considered one of Spears's biggest songs and has been covered by several other artists. "Womanizer" has sold over 3,500,000 digital downloads in the United States. The music video premiered on October 18, 2008 as a spiritual sequel to "Toxic" (2004). It portrays Spears as a woman who disguises herself in different costumes and follows her boyfriend through his daily activities to expose him in the end. "Circus" was released on December 4, 2008 as the album's second single, a day earlier than planned due to unauthorized leaks. It debuted and peaked at number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Circus" has sold over 3,200,000 digital downloads in the United States. The accompanying music video portrays Spears as a ringleader of a circus accompanied by different performers, and features scenes of Spears in different circus settings. The video received positive reviews from critics, but was criticized for featuring "cruelly trained animals", however claims were dismissed. It won a Best Video award on Fuse TV. "If U Seek Amy" was released on March 10, 2009 as the album's third single. Due to the song's double entendre in the chorus, the Parents Television Council (PTC) threatened to file indecency complaints with the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) against any station that played the song between 6 a.m. and 10 p.m. A clean edit of the song, titled "If U See Amy", was later provided by Jive Records. The song peaked at number nineteen on the US Billboard Hot 100. The music video was released on March 12, 2009, and depicts Spears poking fun at American culture. "Radar" was originally included on Blackout and to be released as its fourth and final single. However, its release was cancelled when Spears began work on Circus, and was instead released as a promotional single in 2008. "Radar" was included as a bonus track on Circus and was released as the album's fourth single on June 23, 2009. The music video portrays Spears as an aristocrat at a polo mansion involved in a love triangle with two men who are polo players. "Radar" originally entered the US Digital Songs at number fifty-two due to digital downloads from Blackout and after being confirmed as a single entered the US Billboard Hot 100 at number ninety and then peaked at number eighty-eight the following week. Critical reception | MC = 64/100 | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Christgau's Consumer Guide | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Independent | rev5Score = | rev6 = Los Angeles Times | rev6score = | rev7 = NME | rev7Score = 5/10 | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = | rev10 = USA Today | rev10Score = }} Upon its release, Circus received generally favorable reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of hundred to reviews from mainstream critics, Circus received an average score of sixty-four, based on 22 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Stephen Thomas Erlewine provided a favorable review, describing it as a "friendly remake of the hedonistic Blackout", but preferred its predecessor for being more "sleek or addictive" than Circus. Genevieve Koski of The A.V. Club appreciated that Spears appeared to "put some real effort into her Circus performances", rather than seeming "flat-sounding" as she felt Blackout had. Writing for Digital Spy, Nick Levine opined that Spears "sounds more confident" than she had on Blackout. While Chris Willman from Entertainment Weekly appreciated the overall production of Circus, he was critical of Spears' recently established pattern of "putting out albums with titles that promise more self-revelation than she's ultimately able to provide." Robert Christgau gave Circus a two-star honorable mention, stating that it was "still fun more often than not". Jon Pareles of The New York Times expressed his enjoyment of the "crisp" material that incorporated "catchy melodic interludes". Caryn Ganz from Rolling Stone opined that the "clubby, adventurous pop" included on the album could have been a satisfactory successor to her fourth studio album In the Zone (2003). Writing for USA Today, Steve Jones applauded Spears for being "resilient" and "knowing who she is as a singer" and not "wasting time searching for artistic direction or overthinking her appeal." The Village Voice considered it "no better or worse than Janet Jackson's dominatrix-lite Discipline." Alexis Petridis of The Guardian gave a more mixed review, suggesting that Spears "frequently sounds disconnected, even a bit bored" throughout the record, whereas Blackout was a "relentless, risky album made by a woman whose obituary was apparently being prepared by Associated Press." A writer for The Independent gave a negative review, opining that Spears' vocal delivery sounded emotionless in mid-tempo and ballad-paced tracks. Slant Magazine's Eric Henderson shared a similar sentiment, suggesting that the album's "self-actualization" gave off a "hollow" feel through the majority of the record. Ann Powers from Los Angeles Times felt that Circus served as a "bang-up job" of stating that "Spears is still a young woman trying to manage an impossible situation." Writing for NME, Hamish MacBain was disappointed that "Spears is quite simply rubbish at being sexy", adding that Circus is the "umpteenth attempt to turn the perceived chaos of Britney's transition to adulthood – she's 27 next week! – into sleazy, raunchy, dirrty adult-pop product." Accolades Commercial performance " during The Circus Starring Britney Spears in 2009|alt=A female blond performer. She is leaning against a pole, grabbing it with her right hand. She is wearing a black sparkly bra, high-waisted shorts and laced-up high-heeled boots with fishnet stockings.]] Circus debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200, with first-week sales of over 505,000 copies. It was the second biggest debut week sales by a female artist of 2008, only behind Taylor Swift's Fearless. The album spent nine weeks in the top ten, making it Spears's longest-running top-ten album since Oops!... I Did It Again, which spent twenty-three weeks in the top ten in 2000. Circus was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on January 29, 2009. According to Nielsen SoundScan, as of March 2015, the album has sold 1.7 million copies in the United States. With over 51,000 units sold, the album opened at number one on the Canadian Albums Chart, her best first-week sales in the country since Oops!... I Did It Again, which sold 95,000 copies in May 2000. In less than a month, Circus became the ninth best-selling album of 2008, with 143,000 copies, and one of the top ten selling digital albums of the year with over 10,100 downloads. In March 2009, Circus was certified triple platinum by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA), denoting 240,000 shipped copies to retailers. In Mexico, the album debuted atop the international chart and at number three on Top 100 Mexico, selling over 46,000 copies and being certified gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) in its first week. In Oceania, the album was a top-ten success, peaking at number three in Australia and number six in New Zealand, and was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) after three weeks for shipments of 70,000 units. It has since gone on to be certified double platinum for shipments of 140,000 units. In the United Kingdom, the album debuted and peaked at number four on the UK Albums Chart, spending thirty-one weeks on the chart. The album was certified Platinum in the United Kingdom. In France, the album sold 18,319 copies in its first two days of release, debuting at number five on the French Albums Chart. In Japan, the album peaked at number five on the Oricon Albums Chart and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ). Despite not being released as singles, several songs from "Circus" appeared on ''Billboard'' s component charts after the album's release. "Shattered Glass", peaked at number seventy on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, higher than the album's fourth single "Radar". It peaked at number twenty-nine on the US Hot Digital Songs, while peaking at number thirty-six on Canadian Hot Digital Songs. The song also entered the Pop 100 chart, peaking at number fifty-seven. "Unusual You", "Lace and Leather" and "Mmm Papi" peaked at numbers eighty, eighty-four and ninety-four on the US Pop 100, respectively. "Out from Under" debuted at number forty on Swedish Singles Chart on the week of August 14, 2009, reaching number thirty-two following week. It stayed on the chart for five weeks. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 46:15 | title1 = Womanizer | writer1 = | extra1 = K. Briscoe/The Outsyders | length1 = 3:43 | title2 = Circus | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:12 | title3 = Out from Under | writer3 = | extra3 = Guy Sigsworth | length3 = 3:54 | title4 = Kill the Lights | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 3:59 | title5 = Shattered Glass | writer5 = | extra5 = }} | length5 = 2:53 | title6 = If U Seek Amy | writer6 = | extra6 = Martin | length6 = 3:37 | title7 = Unusual You | writer7 = | extra7 = Bloodshy & Avant | length7 = 4:23 | title8 = Blur | writer8 = | extra8 = Danja | length8 = 3:09 | title9 = Mmm Papi | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 3:22 | title10 = Mannequin | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:06 | title11 = Lace and Leather | writer11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 2:48 | title12 = My Baby | writer12 = | extra12 = Sigsworth | length12 = 3:20 | title13 = Radar | note13 = bonus track | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 3:49 }} https://play.spotify.com/album/5sS6WW7iqNrwHDO5MPqexs | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 49:36 | title14 = Rock Boy | writer14 = | extra14 = Danja | length14 = 3:21 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 50:12 | title14 = Amnesia | writer14 = | extra14 = Garibay | length14 = 3:57 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | total_length = 53:07 | title14 = Rock Me In | writer14 = | extra14 = }} | length14 = 3:17 | title15 = Phonography | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:35 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 56:41 | title16 = Trouble | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:34 }} | collapsed = yes | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 57:12 | title16 = Quicksand | writer16 = | extra16 = Garibay | length16 = 4:05 }} | collapsed = yes | title1 = Making of the Album | length1 = 9:34 | title2 = Womanizer | note2 = Director's cut) (Music video | length2 = 3:54 | title3 = Photo Gallery }} | collapsed = yes | title3 = Circus | length3 = 3:43 | note3 = Music video | title4 = Making of Circus Music Video | length4 = 3:07 | title5 = Photo Gallery }} Notes *Track 3, "Out from Under" is a cover of the 2007 Joanna Pacitti song recorded for [[Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack|the soundtrack of Bratz: The Movie]]. * }} signifies a vocal producer * }} signifies a co-producer Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. *Jim Beanz – engineer, vocal producer *David Boyd – engineer *Luke Boyd – background vocals *K. Briscoe – producer *Jim Carauna – engineer *Tom Coyne – mastering *Brendan Dekora – assistant, engineer *Cathy Dennis – background vocals *Patti Dubroff – make-up *Laura Duncan – wardrobe *Eric Eylands – assistant, assistant engineer *Niklas Flyckt – mixing *Serban Ghenea – mixing *Angela Golightly – production coordination *Aniela Gottwald – assistant, assistant engineer *Dr. Luke – drums, guitar, keyboards, programming *Tatiana Gottwald – assistant engineer *Dabling Harward – engineer *Leah Haywood – background vocals *Jeri Heiden – art direction *John Heiden – design *Andrew Hey – engineer *Wade Martin – producer, recording *Henrik Jonback – bass, engineer, guitar *Chris Kasych – assistant, assistant engineer *Claude Kelly – vocal producer, background vocals *Rob Knox – producer *Kasia Livingston – background vocals *Myah Marie – background vocals *Max Martin – producer, programming, background vocals *Tony Maserati – mixing *Harvey Mason, Jr. – mixing, producer *Chris McMillan – hair stylist *Nicole Morier – vocal producer, background vocals *Jackie Murphy – art direction *Candice Nelson – background vocals *Jared Newcomb – assistant, mixing assistant *Debi Nova – background vocals *Andy Page – drum programming, engineer, guitar, mixing, piano, strings, synthesizer, synthesizer bass *Tim Roberts – Pro Tools *Larry Rudolph – executive producer, manager *Guy Sigsworth – drum programming, keyboards, producer, strings *Britney Spears – vocals, background vocals, concept, songwriter *Nick Steinhardt – design *Ron Taylor – Pro-Tools *Valente Torrez – assistant *Kate Turning – photography *Windy Wagner – background vocals *Seth Waldmann – engineer *Eric Weaver – assistant, assistant engineer, engineer *Theresa LaBarbera Whites – A&R, executive producer *David Wright "Touch" – production coordination *Emily Wright – engineer, vocal editing *Andrew Wyatt – engineer *Lady Gaga – background vocals, songwriter Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} | certref= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Release history References External links *Official website Category:2008 albums Category:Albums produced by Benny Blanco Category:Albums produced by Bloodshy & Avant Category:Albums produced by Danja (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Dr. Luke Category:Albums produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Albums produced by Guy Sigsworth Category:Albums produced by Max Martin Category:Britney Spears albums Category:Jive Records albums Category:Albums produced by Fernando Garibay